There are a multitude of different clips adapted for mounting or holding elements together. In the appliance business such clips may take the form of spring clips resiliently holding the panels in position and in some cases socket type clips are used, for example to mount an access panel or covering panel in position while facilitating removal.
Plastic clips have been used for a variety of other different purposes in the manufacture of furniture and the like for example, Canadian Pat. No. 875,998, issued July 20, 1971 to Fisher, discloses a special type of plastic clip to be used in conjunction with further hardware for securing a pair of mutually perpendicular panels together. This particular clip has a planar base member with a pair of prongs extending substantially perpendicular thereto and adapted to mount the clip on a first panel. A shank portion extends from the base through a hole in the first panel and is provided with a connecting means adapted to cooperate with an arm extending from a second panel. This device cannot be used to secure a pair of substantially face to face panels together.